<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's a Bucky by ziazippy5379</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400534">What's a Bucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379'>ziazippy5379</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, I don't know what else to say, Look Eliot is Bucky, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter soldier broke away from HYDRA and built a new identity for himself. And after seeing the battle of New York he decided a reunion was in order. So, off team leverage goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Eliot Spencer (Leverage)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's a Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have had this done for a while but needed a title before I could post.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eliot!” Hardison shouted from the other room. “Get in here now!”</p>
<p>Without putting down his knife, Eliot rushed into the main room of the back half of the brewpub. The team was sitting in front of the TV where the news was playing. Nobody was in any danger Eliot could see so he turned his focus where everyone else’s was. And saw the headline</p>
<p><em>“ALEINS ATACK NEW YORK</em>”</p>
<p>Without taking his eyes off the screen Eliot moved to sit. This was not something he could remain standing for. He watched as the cameras followed the aliens before they began to follow a familiar flying speck.</p>
<p>“Ironman is fighting them?” Eliot questioned.</p>
<p>“He’s not alone,” Hardison said.</p>
<p>Before he could continue another flying being went past the screen. This one appeared to be using a hammer to fly.</p>
<p>“Who-“ Eliot started.</p>
<p>“Thor,” Sophie said.</p>
<p>“Like the-“</p>
<p>“Yep,” Parker interrupted.</p>
<p>Then the camera focused on a large green shape.</p>
<p>“The Hulk?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I wish we could have helped him sooner,” said Sophie. “Bruce is a lovely man.”</p>
<p>Before anyone could respond an alien went crashing to the ground. An arrow was sticking out of its back.</p>
<p>“Hawkeye,” Parker supplied.</p>
<p>“If he’s there, Widow is more than likely there too,” Eliot said.</p>
<p>“We saw her earlier, but she seems to have gone off somewhere,” Hardison responded. “How do you know that?”</p>
<p>“I’ve had a run in or two with them,” Eliot told him.</p>
<p>Then a figure in a costume very reminiscent of one that Eliot had spent a lot of time looking at in another life came on the screen.</p>
<p>“Who the hell did they put in that costume?” he said.</p>
<p>“Don’t know,” Hardison said.</p>
<p>“Well, find out,” Eliot growled.</p>
<p>“Alright, man,” Hardison said pulling out his laptop. “But I hope you understand you just asked me to hack into SHIELD.”</p>
<p>“I know that. But I need to know.”</p>
<p>They all fell silent. Hardison tapped away on his computer as the rest focused solely on the battle going on in New York. It didn’t last as long as Eliot would have expected but a nuke tends to do that. It was a few tense moments even for the Leverage team when they didn’t know if he was alive or not. Stark had only narrowly missed being their target at one point. At the end they all dispersed to their own spaces to process except for Hardison who kept hacking.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning Eliot came into the office to find Hardison staring at his screen not doing anything. Eliot made a detour to the kitchen to grab food and then went over to him. He set the food down in front of Hardison before speaking.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It’s him,” Hardison said stunned.</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“The guy in the suit. It’s Steve Rogers.”</p>
<p>Eliot couldn’t speak. It wasn’t possible. Steve died in a plane crash. It was within months of his fall from the train. Every record said that.</p>
<p>“No,” Eliot finally said. “It can’t be.”</p>
<p>“They found his plane,” Hardison explained. “He was alive under the ice. They thawed him out and that’s him.”</p>
<p>Eliot pulled out his phone and punched in a number he had never wanted to call. It rang three times before being picked up.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how you got this number,” the voice said.</p>
<p>“Barton. It’s Spencer.”</p>
<p>“Well if you called for your favor it’s not happing now. If you don’t know I helped stop an alien invasion yesterday,” Clint said.</p>
<p>“I know. That’s why I called,” Eliot told him. “Is Rogers still there?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And I’m not even going to ask how you know that.”</p>
<p>“Keep him there until I get there. I need to talk to him.”</p>
<p>“If this is a fanboy thing-“</p>
<p>“It’s not. It’s family business.”</p>
<p>“Alright then,” Clint said slowly. “If I do, we’re even.”</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p>Eliot hung up the phone and looked at Hardison.</p>
<p>“Way to New York, got it,” Hardison said turning back to his computer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The entire team went to New York. Eliot suspected they were more interested in what he wanted there than the possibility of meeting superheroes or helping with all the displaced people. Which is the excuse Hardison got them there with.</p>
<p>They made their way to STARK Tower where Clint had told Eliot the whole team of heroes was staying while they figured out what would be next. Eliot didn’t wait for the rest as he strode into the tower but they were close behind him. There was a severe lack of visible security in the lobby but that didn’t mean it wasn’t there. Stark was a technological genius. Or so Hardison was always saying.</p>
<p>Not being completely unprepared Eliot had sent a text to Clint and so he was waiting there. They met in the middle of the lobby.</p>
<p>“Your whole team came?” Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“They are hard to get rid of when they are determined,” Eliot told him.</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Clint said. “Do I get to know what this is all about yet.”</p>
<p>“No,” Eliot said shortly.</p>
<p>“He won’t tell us either,” Hardison said sounding off put.</p>
<p>“Fine. You can all follow me.”</p>
<p>Clint led them to an elevator off to the side and they all entered. The doors of the elevator closed but Clint did not move to push any buttons as there were none.</p>
<p>“Agent Barton, do you know the identities of your guests?” a voice said from speakers Eliot couldn’t see.</p>
<p>“Yes, JARVIS, I know who they are. And they won’t cause any problems,” Clint said. The last bit was said with a stern look at Eliot.</p>
<p>“Nobody is going to cause trouble,” Eliot told him.</p>
<p>“Boo,” said Parker.</p>
<p>Eliot glared at her. And saw Hardison bending to whisper excitedly in her ear.</p>
<p>“Very well,” JARVIS said. “What floor shall I take you to?”</p>
<p>“The common floor,” Clint said.</p>
<p>The elevator began to move. No one spoke as it rose to what Eliot believed to be one of the top floors of the tower. When they arrived the elevator doors opened and they all stepped out. It looked like any other living room of fancy rich people save for the superheroes sitting on the couches. It was Stark, Thor, and Steve. They all looked up as they entered.</p>
<p>Steve quickly rose to his feet and moved over to stand directly in front of Eliot. He didn’t speak. And neither did Eliot.</p>
<p>“Do you know him?” Clint asked.</p>
<p>Eliot wasn’t sure who he was speaking to. But he chose to answer.</p>
<p>“In a past life this idiot was my best friend,” he said. “And I have a few things to say to him.”</p>
<p>“What?” Clint questioned.</p>
<p>There was an air of confusion in the room that Eliot had no plans to deal with at that moment.</p>
<p>“What were you thinking crashing a plane? And only a few months after I died. That was stupid,” Eliot scolded. “And now you are thawed, because you can apparently survive that, all you do is sit around until you fight aliens. You should get some help and try to get a life.”</p>
<p>Throughout his whole speech Eliot’s voice morphed from his southern accent to a Brooklyn one. He stopped a moment and Steve broke in.</p>
<p>“Bucky?” he asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Eliot softened a little. It was a shock to Steve that nobody would have expected least of all Steve.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I go by Eliot now,” he said.</p>
<p>“How?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>“HYDRA,” Eliot said. “They gave me something and found me after I fell.”</p>
<p>“He’s the Winter Soldier,” Natasha Romanov said coming into the room. “But he broke his programming somehow.”</p>
<p>The last was said with a pointed look at Eliot. He shrugged.</p>
<p>“I have no idea how it happened,” he said.</p>
<p>“I thought the Winter Soldier had a metal arm,” said Parker.</p>
<p>“Why do you know that?” Nate asked.</p>
<p>“I got a lesson from him when I was little,” she said with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Synthetic skin,” Eliot said not wanting to dwell on what Parker had said. “A previous employer had it made.”</p>
<p>“Moreau?” Clint asked.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Eliot said.</p>
<p>“By the way that was good work,” Clint said.</p>
<p>“I have no idea what anyone is talking about,” said Steve.</p>
<p>“HYDRA used me as an assassin via mind control,” Eliot explained. “I escaped and now I stop bad guys.”</p>
<p>The Brooklyn accent still hadn’t disappeared.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Steve said.</p>
<p>And he came forward and hugged Eliot. Eliot hugged him back.</p>
<p>“I missed you,” Eliot whispered. “I’m glad you’re back.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Steve whispered back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is at least one more Eliot and Bucky are the same person coming maybe more. Not sure yet. But they are not the same verse.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome.</p>
<p>(you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>